Fate's Gift
by karmascreams
Summary: A week after Voldemort's demise, Harry dissapeared. Three years later, he's back, and he's ready to face his friends and his past,
1. First Wish

The week after the demise of Voldemort, was one akin to a rollercoaster. It had it's ups, it had it's downs, and the few celebrations weren't without their toasts to the fallen. For the dubbed "Golden Trio," the week was full of hospital visits, meetings with the ministry and Hogwarts staff, and late night talks amongst themselves. It wasn't until the end of the week that the events really hit Harry.

In their meeting with the Ministry that day, it was brought up about memorial being built. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the stand in Minister, hesitantly brought up the plans of the design, the big point being the memorial would incorporate a statue of Harry himself. He knew Harry would veto the idea before he had even brought it up, which was why he wasn't surprised at the outburst produced by the young man.

"The Daily Prophet already calls me "The Greatest Wizard Since Merlin!" Which is a complete joke! Now you want to make a statue of me? Do I get a say in it?" Harry ranted, pulling at his hair. He looked at his two friends, before turning back to the minister. "I'm not agreeing about my image being made a statue, but at least put them there as well!"

Kingsley didn't try too hard to hide his smile, but merely nodded his head at the suggestion.

It was with that on his mind that Harry excused himself from the lounge to get a breath of fresh air. Ron and Hermione had been in their own talks with the Ministry, trying to get approval to go and find her parents. They had asked Harry if he had wanted to go, but with all that had been going on, he had to sadly decline the offer and wish them luck.

When Harry finally found himself settling down next to the small water bed, he let himself breathe. After he had destroyed Voldemort, and returned the Elder Wand, his memories just blurred together. He knew that multiple funerals were being arranged, and that he was expected to show up at quite a few of them. It was all stressing him out. He wasn't sure what funeral was going to hit him the hardest. He just wished that he could have more time to heal before he had to say his final goodbyes. His last apologies.

As if Fate was finally happy with him, his wish was heard. Planets aligned, stars twinkled bright, and with no more than a small sound of apparation, he disappeared.

* * *

The disappearance of Harry Potter, "The-Greatest-Wizard-Since-Merlin," was one that was well documented. It was a search that, after a year, became fruitless. It seemed, as reported, that Harry Potter did not want to be found. That didn't stop Ron or Hermione, who had only taken a couple of breaks from their search. As such, as they had at the start of the month since his disappearance, they were back in Gringott's to see if the goblins would give up any information on their best friend.

The last thing they expected to see was their friend in the flesh. For a brief moment, they thought a cruel joke was being played on them, before the man had turned and they got a good look at him. It was indeed their friend, and the years away had obviously changed him, as the sheepish smile they were expecting to see was non existent in the presence of the sorry half smile now stretched across his face.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, and with the barest of nods, Hermione was in his arms and crying on his shoulder. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Harry comfortingly patted her shoulder, not bothering to push her out of his arms, answered quietly. "Could we take this somewhere else? I don't think I'd like to see our reunion splattered across the Daily Prophet tomorrow."

"Of course Mate, you still know where the Burrow is?" Ron said, still in a fair bit of shock over seeing his best friend.

"I'd never forget Ron," Harry replied. "Are you able to apparate yourself, or do you want me to bring you along with me?" he asked the bushy haired woman that was still clinging to him.

"Oh, oh," Hermione said, finally untangling herself and stepping back. "I'm sorry, Harry, I can bring myself. You'll be there soon?"

"I'll be but a second behind you, I promise," Harry answered, his small smile still on his face.

With two nods, the three friends walked quietly to the apparation point. Before they disappeared, a photo was snapped, and tomorrow, everyone would know of the man's return.

When everyone landed, the two friends who had been missing the third, looked quickly to see that he was still in fact with them. He bowed his head to them, and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Walking through that door he knew he would be confronted with the Weasley Matriarch, and she was sure to hug him until he waved a white flag.

"Er, Ron?" Harry asked before they reached the door. "Just who all is here?" It dawned on him that it was Saturday, and the Weasley Patriarch would also be there. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. He could almost hear Helga's voice in his head, telling him that it would be okay.

"Mum, dad, er, Percy, maybe George, Ginny," Ron answered. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Harry claimed, taking a deep breath and gesturing for them to just open the door.

"Mum? Dad?" Ron called out, watching Harry from the corner of his eye. He seemed nervous, which actually surprised him, but then he guessed he couldn't blame him. He had left without a word, and he had no clue how his parents were going to react.

"Ron? What is it? Did they give up any information?" Mrs. Weasley called back, before walking into the small remolded kitchen. As she looked between the two friends, a sharp gasp escaped her. "Harry? Is it really you?"

Another small smile fitted itself to his face and he gave a soft nod. "It's really me, Mrs. Weasley."

A burst of tears sprang up to her eyes and she found herself hugging her unofficial seventh son tighter than she ever had. "We've missed you so much, but I'm so glad you're okay. You're okay right?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, and I missed you guys too," Harry replied, hugging her back just as tightly.

"Sit, sit," Mrs. Weasley said, finally releasing him. "Arthur, dear, come here! Here, let me make you some tea, and get you something to eat, you -" she cut herself off and brought her eyes back to the young man. "Oh Harry, you look wonderful."

There was no need to tell Mrs. Weasley not to make a fuss, she was going to no matter what, and he welcomed it. "What is it dear? Did they get any information from the goblins?" Mr. Weasley questioned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Better dear!" Mrs. Weasley called back, unaware that her husband had joined them.

"Merlin's beard," Arthur said, "Harry?"

Harry brought his gaze up to the man who had been like a surrogate father to him, and his smile only widened. "Mr. Weasley."

"Harry was going to tell us where he's been," Hermione commented, looking up when she heard a gasp at the doorway.

Ginny Weasley, stood in shock, before a look of anger washed over her face. "And just where have you been?" she questioned, her acidic tone clear.

Harry sat there for a moment, staring back at his ex-girlfriend who was rightly angry at him, but before he could answer, yet another Weasley joined the kitchen and staring. "Good to see you again, Harry," George nodded, his hand going up to hold a chain hanging from his neck. "You look good."

"And you," Harry barely whispered, his smile finally faltering as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Oh don't look so glum, I don't blame you," George said, and the look that flashed across Harry's face was one that dimmed Ginny's anger.

"Er, before we all talk, could I use the loo real quick?" Harry asked, and before anyone answered him, he was out of his seat and headed up the stairs to where he remembered the bathroom to be. It was only a second later, when he returned, he realized that he didn't know if it was in the same place as it was before they rebuilt.

"Second door off the lounge, dear," Mrs. Weasley told him, already guessing his question.

With the small bit of solitude the bathroom gave him, Harry allowed himself to calm down, and cursed himself for allowing himself to be so effected. Through all his talks with Helga, no one brought up the situation of finally coming face to face with his past. One final deep breath later, Harry exited to find that the family had congregated to the lounge.

"Are you alright dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, gesturing for him to take whatever seat he pleased.

Harry nodded and took a place next to the unlit fireplace. "I'm okay Mrs. Weasley, I just never thought of the feelings I was going to have when I returned."

"You do know no one blames you Harry, that his death wasn't your fault?" Hermione questioned, watching his face carefully. Where ever he had been, he had somehow learned how not to show all his emotions. All she could get was the fact that he was indeed okay.

Looking at his old best friend, he gave a small nod, before looking over to George who had bowed his own head. "None of it was my fault, I've accepted that, but that truth still doesn't take the sting out of the feelings of grief," Harry answered. "I know all of you want to know where I've been, where I went, and I'm trusting that this information won't leave this room, but there is one thing I need to do before I tell you guys."

Everyone looked so intently curious, that they were shocked when he took his wand out and performed a spell. The entire room, excluding the fireplace, was placed in a blue bubble. "I'll take it down once I've finished, it's just to keep anyone that appears from hearing anything crucial."

"The Burrow is as safe as ever, Harry," Mr. Weasley said. He had no idea Harry knew such advance pieces of magic.

"I don't doubt that, but if someone were to fire call, or walk in unannounced... I don't want anyone really knowing what I'm going to tell you."

"Are you sure you want me to know then Harry?" Percy said, speaking up for the first time.

"Should I be second guessing your inclusion?" Harry asked in response, and when Percy shook his head, he nodded. "Well then, let me get started."

* * *

**A/N: **A short introduction to this three piece story. Feel free to leave a review!


	2. From the Past

Around the lounge, everyone was waiting with anticipation, for Harry to start telling his story. It had been at least five minutes since Harry had spoken, and the emotions crossing his face were gone as quickly as they had appeared.

"Well?" Ginny prodded. "My life doesn't revolve around you, you know."

The emotions that were previously flashing across his face stopped, and he turned to look at Ginny. He was sure some of them expected him to be ticked off, but he only nodded at the information. "I'm just trying to figure out where to start," he murmured.

"Why not from the beginning? The night you left? Or is that unimportant?" Ginny said, the acidic tone back in her voice.

Harry bowed his head for a moment, before looking back up and addressing the room. "I never meant to leave. I discussed the happening many times with Rowena, and the only thing we could agree on was that Fate seemed to let me have my first wish."

"Rowena?" Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Percy asked.

At the same time, George, Ginny, and Ron asked, "Fate?"

"Your first wish?" Mr. Weasley asked at the end of the string of questions.

"This is why I wasn't sure where to start," Harry muttered, more to himself than to those listening to him. "Okay, so, the night I left, I remember being so stressed out about the memorial, the funerals, not being able to go with Hermione and Ron, just everything, that I had sought some solace outside. I was just thinking about everything that had happened, and I just wished to myself that I could have more time. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Fred, or Remus, or anybody. Before I knew it, I was landing on my feet at where the gates of Hogwarts are, and there are four people rushing to greet me."

Harry paused and looked around the room. Percy was staring at him as if he was mad, Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley were all looking at him with differing degrees of sympathy, and George and Ginny were looking at him with so many emotions on their faces he couldn't determine the more prominent one.

"At first I didn't really think anything was too off, despite the fact that it was abruptly day, Hogwarts wasn't in destroyed pieces, and the gates were nonexistent. When they finally reached me though, I realized something had happened," Harry went on, and the small smile he had been using earlier resurfaced. "The first to reach me was Godric, he looked me up and down before he decided I wasn't a threat. Sal, he was less lenient, but he backed down once Rowena and Helga interfered. I guess I'd been crying. They questioned me a lot before agreeing I could stay. At that point we weren't sure how I was going to get back, so they agreed that I'd be a test subject."

"Wait, are you saying you were Hogwarts' first student?" Hermione broke in, staring at him now in awe.

"No, Hermione, I'm not," Harry said, shaking his head with a small smile. "Although, they did all teach me different things, one being this privacy bubble."

"So you just want us to believe that you magically went back in time, got taught by the Founders, and are back now?" Ginny questioned, her voice now borderline impressed, and unimpressed.

"Why not come back earlier and change the way everything happened? You could have had your parents back! We could have gotten back Fred!" Ron stated, unaware how his words were effecting everyone.

Tears sprang to multiple eyes and Harry once again bowed his head. It was a few moments before he lifted it again, and everyone could see that he had struggled to keep his own tears at bay. "When I first got sent back, and a couple months into being there, I started thinking that maybe I could do that, but after many talks with each of the Founders, we all agreed that I couldn't. You can't change history Ron, not even me going back in time can do that."

"Couldn't you have tried at least?" Ginny strained to ask.

Harry bowed his head again, this time not nearly as long, before he looked up and shook his head. "If I came back and changed any of the outcomes, I don't think I would have been able to go back in the first place. I... I needed that time with them. They helped me in so many ways. I don't... I can't think of it."

"Well aren't you just selfish then? You get all that time and space to heal, meanwhile we're stuck here going to funeral after funeral! What about your godson? Have you even thought of him? You know damn well how much he will want to have his parents, to at least know them!" Ginny fumed, tears rolling down her cheeks, her voice no longer strained.

"Ginny!" Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"No, no," Harry said, standing up and walking over to where Ginny was sat next to George. "It's okay Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley." Getting down on his knees in front of the distraught girl, Harry let her stare deep into his eyes before he spoke again. "I'm not selfish, because I did not think my wish would be granted. After years and years of wishing, even from the wishes I made when I first learned of magic, did I expect anything to happen; But it did," he paused and squeezed his eyes tightly together.

When he opened them again, he focused on the anger he could see in his ex-girlfriend. "I may not have been able to go to the funerals, but I knew each and everyone I was expected to attend, and on those days, many many days in the past, I sat by the lake, and attended them myself, before those people were even thought of, I was saying goodbye to them. Do you wish to know which funeral was the hardest for me to bare? Do you wish to know who I shed more tears for? Because I can't tell you, all I can tell you is that my godson will know of his parents, I will tell him all that I know, and then I will give him the love I never had growing up. He was thought of everyday, and every night when I went to sleep. I understand your angry, I understand that you want him back, but he's at peace Ginny, they all are, and to take that from them now would be cruel."

The tears running down their faces were forgiving, and with a very small and sad smile, Harry got up from his knees and pulled Ginny into a tight hug.

"Sorrow still knows my heart all too well, the nights are cold, and the wind is wicked. For every full moon, the pain that consumes me grows, but never unleashed. I sit up in the darkest hours, and my thoughts are of him. He will not, so formally, know what death can do to a man. But know so well the comfort I offer, when no matter how dark, the light shines brighter. No matter how far, he was thought of before I myself. Sorrow knows my heart, love shall always know his," Harry whispered, unaware that everyone could actually hear him. "You may be as angry as you want at me, Ginny, I'll accept it no matter what. But I do hope you'll forgive me."

When he released her, he quietly excused himself to the bathroom again for a moment, and using everything Salazar taught him, brought himself back under his own control. He had never meant to recite that to her, it was something he had written after a year of being in the past. Salazar had told him that when he had words that couldn't be spoken to anyone, he'd write them down, and when he was done, he'd feel lighter. It was something that had surprised Harry, but he had eventually taken up the advice, and had written many poems and journal entries since.

Returning to the lounge, and his spot next to the fireplace, was easy. Turning to see everyone looking at him with unshed tears, was not.

"Oh Harry dear, that was... did you write that?" Mrs. Weasley expressed, holding back the urge to go and hug the life out of him.

He was practically mortified to hear that they had all heard him. He had only meant for Ginny to hear it. With a small, almost non existent nod, Harry cleared his throat. "One thing I learned from the Founders was how to better express myself. During one of the funerals I held," he wasn't going to mention that it was the one he decided to hold for himself, "Salazar came out and gave me some advice. It was a while before I took it, but eventually I did."

"Slytherin told you to write?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Amongst other things," Harry nodded. "He wasn't all bad. He was a bit like Snape, or Snape was a bit like him. He treated me with respect."

"So he wasn't mad that you off his last heir?" Percy questioned. He hadn't want to bring too much attention to himself, but if Ginny could say all those awful things to him, and end up in his arms, he figured his silence didn't matter either way.

Harry wasn't as fast to answer this time, which left the room feeling a bit uncomfortable. "He was...upset. He understood though. I think it made him rethink a few things."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Me. It was one of the first things they learned about me, my history. Salazar wasn't too keen before he realized I could, for the most part, hold my own. He respected me all the more when I told them about walking to my death." This exclamation brought a few sharp gasps from the otherwise silent indivuals. "It wasn't like you didn't know that already."

"No, but to hear it put so bluntly," Mr. Weasley intoned. "So what else did you learn from them? Who did you like the most?"

Harry smiled for the first time in a while, which brought more smiles to the room. "I learned a lot from Rowena. She taught me their politics, their history, teaching...

They all taught me different spells. Helga helped me with Potions. I mainly learned how to be better at that just to help out. Godric... He taught me how to fence. He was going to give me my own sword, but we didn't know if I'd be able to bring anything back with me. I actually have business with Gringott's tomorrow, they have some documents that the Founders parted to them to give to me. How they've kept track of those in the last thousand years baffles me, but they were held in high esteem so that probably helped."

"You... Ravenclaw... Hufflepuff... GRYFFINDOR?!" Ron stuttered.

"Just sinking in now, is it Ronnie?" George said, and when the voice that usually accompanied his remarks didn't answer with another quip, he spoke again. "Always knew you had a thick skull."

Ron gave him a half-hearted glare, before turning back to Harry. "You'll teach me how to fence, right?"

Harry shrugged and smiled. "I guess, but I do have business I'm going to be taking care of so I'll have to get back to you when I know how busy I'll be."

"Business, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Since when are you in to business?" Ron added.

"Well I'm not starting a business, but there are things I want to do. Some of it depends on what I suspect is in those documents," Harry responded, smiling.

"Just what to you think is in those documents?" Percy questioned, leaning forward.

"Oh leave him be, it's his business," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Now, if we're done, I'm going to make supper. You'll be staying, right Harry?"

"Of course Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and watched her walk out through the blue bubble he had yet to take down. What he didn't tell them was that the bubble, when walked through, put a binding charm on the knowledge he had given them. They wouldn't be able to speak to anyone outside the bubble where he had been. Salazar would definitely be proud of this Slytherin act. Ginny and George decided that since they were done, that there was no reason for them to be there, and they both quietly made their way to rooms elsewhere in the house.

Before supper was ready, he had been grilled by Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Percy, as to what aspects of the past surprised him the most, all the way to what the clothes were like. He had laughed so hard when there faces had gone pale as he told them of one of his adventures with Godric, where they had almost been roasted by a dragon.

"Not like it wasn't the first time," Harry quipped, which only made frowns appear on their faces.

"So," Ron asked, once they were all sat around the table. "did you meet anyone else other than the Founders?"

Harry gave an excited smirk, before he nodded, and continued eating his meal.

"Well who?" Ron prodded, glaring at his friend took another bite of food. "Do I have to guess?"

Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend, a gesture he had picked up from Helga, and turned to Hermione who had made a strange squeaking noise.

"Tell me it's not who I'm thinking of Harry," Hermione said, watching as he took another bite of food. "Harry, if you take one more bite of food before telling us I'll hex you!"

"I'd like to see you try," Harry said, laughing as he took another bite.

Hermione turned so red, George started laughing. "I think you broke her!"

"Hmm," Harry raised his eyebrows once more, and shook his head. "Definitely didn't break her, but if she's thinking of who I think she's thinking of, it'll definitely do the trick."

The color drained from his friends face so fast he was surprised she didn't faint. She couldn't even form a coherent sentence as Ron started prodding her to tell him who the mysterious person Harry met was.

"Oi George, I think Ron will break too," Harry said, watching as Hermione opened her mouth to answer the man beside her.

"Merlin," Hermione breathed.

The sounds of cutlery being dropped was almost in entire unison, as Harry looked around the room. "Oh, looks like I broke Percy too." Harry laughed, but George was too much in shock to join him. With one last bite of his meal, Harry excused himself. "I'd love to stay, but the chaos that you're about to rain down on me is showing me the door. It was a lovely meal Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry I'm leaving so quick, but I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Before anyone could even make a sound, Harry was out the door. The sounds that accompanied his apparating was well heard by the two Lovegood's. With their excitement dying down, Ron at last, remarked that he would help Hermione hex the man next time they saw him.


	3. New Roots

The next day, The Daily Prophet, was definitely one of the fastest selling copies since the one announcing the victory of The Battle of Hogwarts. Many people read the large, bold print, and thought this was yet another joke, but when they saw the picture accompanied the words, they knew there was no way this was a joke. The-Greatest-Wizard-Since-Merlin had indeed, returned.

With the nearly no information from the Daily Prophet, besides the fact that Harry was back, the ministry resolved into contacting his old friends. When calling Arthur to his office, Kingsley was almost relieved to see that the man didn't look worried.

"Is it true?" Kingsley asked as Arthur took a seat.

"Indeed, he came by the house last night," Arthur answered, smiling. "I'm sure he'll be in touch with you soon. He was talking about having some business to do. He didn't offer much on that note, but he is going to be at Gringott's at some point today."

Kingsley nodded in approval at the information, and made a note on a spare piece of parchment. Whatever Harry Potter had up his sleeve, Kingsley wanted to know. "And where has he been?"

"He... I'm not at liberty to say. If he wants you to know, I'm sure he'll bring you in on the loop," Arthur replied. "Now if that's all?"

"Of course, go on and get back to your family. Thank you, Arthur," Kingsley said, standing up and seeing his friend out. When he had been appointed Minister, he had never thought it'd become a full time job. He was only suppose to be in until the dust settled, and three years later, the dust had been cleared, and he was still in charge. He wasn't upset with the way things worked out, but he wouldn't mind being back in his old division.

* * *

Over in Diagon Alley, the few small groups of people, all stopped their shopping to stare at the man that had walked past them. Harry Potter in the flesh. When he caught their stares, he'd smile briefly at them, before continuing his way down towards the large bank. When he finally disappeared through the doors, chatter broke out amongst them; All talks were towards Harry Potter, and his mysterious return.

Inside the bank, Harry walked up to the bank manager, Warscar, and waited for the old goblin to acknowledge him.

"The agreed upon fees have been taken from your account Mr. Potter, the documents have been taken out and examined. Jagkin will escort you to the director," Warscar said, not looking up from whatever forms he was overlooking.

Harry nodded briefly and watched as another goblin quickly made his way over to him. When he was gestured to start walking, he gave a quick look around, and noticed one family had started ignoring their bank teller, in exchange of staring. He gave them a small smile, and a pointed look, before turning and focusing on where exactly he was going.

Coming up on the extravagant looking office, he almost laughed when the doors opened to reveal it was just a normal office, with none of the outside flare.

Once again, he stood waiting to be acknowledged. It was almost a full five minutes before the director gestured for him to take a seat, and another before he spoke.

"These documents have been passed down by every director over the last thousand years. We're told not to open them, but the one with the lightning bolt scar, would someday come for them. Tell me Mr. Potter, how is it that these documents existed for you, before you were even thought of?"

"I could tell you," Harry said, not showing any emotion on his face, "but there'd be a fee."

The goblin stared at the young man for a full minute, before he started laughing. "You are bold, Mr. Potter. Now there are five separate scrolls, do you know what they detail?"

Harry let a flicker of a smile touch his face, before he locked his emotions down again. He shrugged, "I have an idea, but should they be wrong, I'll keep the idea to myself. Could I see them now?"

"Certainly, why don't you start with the first scroll, it's the largest of the bunch," the director said, handing over the parchment that had been so preserved it looked as if it hadn't aged more than a decade.

Taking the scroll, Harry ran his hand over it, and upon detecting no magic, he let it unravel.

_"Harry, as we often talked of, magics have been added to the castle for your benefit. The plans you've made shall go over as you hope, with the correct steps. Scroll five is the contract, the Ministry has to accept it as it is. If they fight it, the contract also states a piece of power we have granted you. The other three scrolls, have been written by each of our three friends. Be cautious with Godric's. As always, stay true. We miss you dearly. -R.R."_

Once he finished reading the scroll, Harry brought his hand up to his face to hide the tears in his eyes. For him, they had only said goodbye the other day. For the Founders, they had said goodbye, and continued to ensure that his tentative plans, would work. They had passed on before they would ever know. Clearing his throat, he looked up at the director, who had kindly averted his gaze during the short display of emotion.

"The fifth scroll please, I'll take the others with me," Harry said, offering no room for argument.

He didn't bother checking this scroll for signs of magic, Helga wouldn't have allowed it. The words easily smoothed over the frayed nerves he was feeling. He could start his plans as soon as he left the bank. But he would wait a week, settle back down, and then he would start.

"Can we talk about my properties, or do I have to solely discuss it with my account manager?" Harry asked, putting the extra three scrolls in the bag he was carrying. As they were the only thing in the bag, he knew they'd be safe.

"We can discuss them," the director remarked, opening a drawer in the massive desk he was sat behind. "Are you looking for one suitable for living, or one that's off the map?"

"Suitable to live, I have no need to hide," Harry said. Last night he had returned to Grimmauld Place, and he had barely gotten any sleep. Death Eater's hadn't found it after the incident when he was on the run, but it hadn't cleaned itself. He had spent most the night making the room he slept in suitable, and then when he finally went to bed, he didn't sleep more than a few hours.

"You have multiple properties that you could live in, obviously you want one that has had the maintence kept up, and there are three that you might like. A small cottage in Hogsmeade, a large home on the beach, and a castle with coordinates," the director listed.

"Which homes belong to who?" Harry questioned, carding a hand through his hair.

"The cottage has been in the Potter family for decades, the home on the beach belonged to the last descendants of Gyrffindor, that have since died out. The castle belonged to, last owner ship was Slytherin himself," the director looked up at the man with a discernable look on his face.

Quickly thinking it over, Harry decided it'd be best if he were to stay in the cottage. "I'll take a list of properties, once I'm settled I'd like to go and see them."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," the director said.

As soon as he had the copy, Harry bid the goblin a good day, and left. When he exited the bank fully, it was with flashes going off in his face. When his eye sight finally came back to him, he recognized that the mass of reporters had been waiting for him. "The only information you'll get is that I've been away, I won't be telling you where. Yes I'm back, thank you so much for the warm welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, there are places I'd like to be."

Reporters still called out questions, walking briskly along side him. When they reached the apparation point one reporter was brave enough to try and grab hold of the man. Before pictures could even be snapped, the reporter was blasted twenty feet away, and the glare that Harry sent, chilled them to the bone.

Quickly apparating to the Burrow, Harry tried with all his might to calm the anger inside him. He tried all the techniques he learned and cursed himself when none of them seemed to be working.

Unbeknownst to the people inside that had heard the cracking sound of dissaparition, and gone to check it out, Harry was ready for a fight. Ron was the first to walk out, followed by Hermione. If they were ever going to hex him as promised, this was the opportune time. So, without saying a word, they sent two tickling hexes at their old friend.

Feeling the two hexes come his way, and still on edge about what happened in the alley, Harry quickly turned around. Dodging the hexes, he quickly sent his own counter curses back, two ugly red hexes, that his friends were lucky to dodge. He wouldn't allow himself to think of what would happen if they hadn't. Harry quickly apologized, and asked why they had tried to hex him.

"Why'd we try to hex you? Mate, you left after dropping a huge piece of news!" Ron exclaimed.

"Technically, it was Hermione," Harry said. "Shall we go inside?"

"Of course," Hermione replied, smiling kindly at Harry. She wasn't going to say it out loud, but she could see that the time with the Founders had done him good. "How was your business today? I woke up and couldn't help but wonder if that was all a dream, but Ron assured me it wasn't, and then the Daily Prophet just cemented it."

"It went well. I think I'm going to take a week to settle down, maybe meet my godson, and then go from there," Harry said, smiling brightly when he noticed Mrs. Weasley was already in the kitchen fixing cups of tea. "But enough about me, what has happened in the last three years? Did you get your parents back?"

Hermione nodded excitably, "It took a couple of months before it was finally approved, but we managed to find them just fine, and restored their memories. They of course weren't too happy I did that, but after we explained everything they understood that it was for the best."

"That's good," Harry replied. "I'm glad."

"They asked about you, actually," Hermione told him. "They wanted to thank you for keeping me safe."

Harry put his hand through his hair, and nodded, unsure of what to say. Hermione was actually the one that kept them safe, Harry was the one that got them into all the trouble in the first place. "And Ron, what about you?"

"I joined the Auror department!" he boasted. "Of course I did have to go back to school and take my NEWTS, but Hermione helped me study hard, and I got a lot more O's that I thought I would."

"That's great! So you guys went back? How is Hogwarts anyway, I'd guess the rebuild wasn't easy," Harry commented, looking between his two friends. He was really quite proud of them. Especially Ron, who he knew could be extraordinarily lazy when it came to class work.

"We did. Some of the classes we had to take in different parts of the castle that hadn't been used in years, but everything went back to normal a couple Springs ago," Hermione explained. "Neville is apprenticing under Professor Sprout!"

"Good for him," Harry smiled. "I'll have to pay him a visit when I visit. Who's the Headmaster, anyway?"

"Your going to Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

At the same time Hermione answered. "McGonagall took charge the first year, during most of the rebuilding, but she stepped down and handed things over to Professor Vector, she's been the Headmistress ever since."

Harry nodded at the information before answering Ron. "As part of the business I have. There also is a secret room that the Founder's created for me, that I want to see about."

"You keep going on about this mysterious business," Hermione whined. "Why won't you just tell us? We are your best friends after all, right?"

Harry smiled and thought it over for a minute. When he finally seemed to come to a conclusion, he took a sip of his tea.

"Don't start that Harry," Hermione scolded. If she had had a book, she'd have hit him with it.

"One thing Godric taught me was how to have fun, or perhaps I'm thinking of what Salazar told me," Harry tapped his chin with his fingers, while pretending to be deep in thought. The twinkle displayed in his eyes was reminiscent of Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Ron cried, making his friend laugh. "Just tell us already."

With a pursed smile, Harry took another minute to look at his two friends, before nodding. "Why don't we start with you guys telling me just how much laws have changed in the last thousand years, then I'll tell you my plans."

Hermione and Ron both groaned, shook their heads, and started asking him what he already knew. To say that any of the laws he knew were up to date, would be laughable, as many of them had been overturned and others had probably had a few layers of dust settled over them. One thing they were both sure of, was that they wouldn't have enough time to hear what Harry had up his sleeve, and Harry had banked on that. He truly had turned into a snake in sheeps clothing.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I said before that this would only be a three piece installment, but that has become untrue. _I'll be working on another chapter, maybe two,_ that will finish this up.

Also I'd like to thank those of you that have taken the time to leave a review. They truly make writing this, that much more enjoyable.

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters, the world, and magic, in the first couple of chapters, along with this one, or any future chapter, do not belong to me.


	4. Important Meetings

Two days into his break, Harry arrived at Andromeda's. He had sent her an owl the day before, and with her reply of consent, was allowed to meet his godson. Knocking on the old wooden door, Harry tried in vain to tame his hair.

The door quietly opened, and Andromeda welcomed Harry into her home, gesturing for him to keep quiet. "He's still asleep, it shouldn't be too long now before he wakes up," she whispered, bringing him to her kitchen. "So are you going to tell me where you've been?"

Taking a seat at the table, Harry looked at the older woman, who had been forced to raiser her grandson on her own. Threads of guilt ran through him, and he nodded. With a deep breath, he began his tale, giving her more truth than even what he told is friends. "I truly am sorry that I wasn't here, but I am now, and I really do want to have a some role in his life."

Andromeda had been silent through out the entire story. She had only been some what shocked to hear that he had traveled back a thousand years in time, but hearing that he had spent time with the Founders, pulled at her heart strings. When he confided that some of what he was sharing, was only for her ears, she found herself really surprised.

"I understand why you would tell me your plans, and I appreciate it," Andromeda began, "but will any of this affect how your relationship with my Teddy goes? Won't people want to hurt you?"

Harry smiled. He would be able to have a relationship with his godson! He couldn't wait to meet the young lad. "It shouldn't, and people probably do want to hurt me, but I'll put up the some more wards, wards that will alert me to anything that goes on here. If someone were to try to get in, I'd know about it."

"I don't want Teddy in the Daily Prophet," Andromeda said, nodding her acceptance to the extra wards. "I want him to grow up like a normal boy, do you understand?"

"Of course," Harry agreed. "Part of my plans means putting myself out in public eye, but I've learned a few tricks, if I ever have Teddy with me, it won't be as Harry Potter."

"You'll change your appearance?" she questioned, eyeing him critically. "You can hide your scar?"

"Salazar knew his charms," Harry commented, smiling. "If I don't want someone to know who I am, I can easily change my looks."

A cry from one of the rooms interrupted their conversation, and Andromeda excused herself to go and get the little toddler. The second she returned, Harry felt as if he had been punched in the chest. As soon as he had seen Harry, his hair changed from the brown color he had been adorning, to a jet black color that rivaled Harry's.

"Teddy, this is Harry, he's your godfather," Andromeda said, taking her seat with Teddy still in her lap. "Say hi."

Teddy looked at Harry, with his head cocked to the side, and grinned. "Hi!" he exclaimed, waving frantically at this new person. "Godfaudder?"

Harry smiled and laughed. Tears glistened in his eyes and he nodded. "Yeah Teddy, I'm your godfather," Harry said. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," Andromeda said, leaning forward and handing the small boy over. "Now what would you like for lunch Teddy? Harry?"

"Biscuits!" Teddy cried, bouncing himself up and down on Harry's lap, making him laugh again. "Biscuits!"

"Biscuits are not for lunch, so sandwiches it is," Andromeda decided, before puttering about through the kitchen.

Turning to his godson, Harry smiled watching the young boy turn his hair from the jet black to the brown. "So Teddy," Harry started. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

Looking at his godfather, Teddy threw his little fists into the air. "Boomsticks!"

"Broomsticks?" Harry questioned, looking quickly over to Andromeda.

"Toy models, he likes to wave them through the air," she explained, setting down a plate in front of Harry. "Teddy, eat your sandwich. I'll be right back with yours Harry." Nodding Harry was left watching as the young boy in his lap gobbled up the triangle bites faster than he had ever even seen Ron eat.

It was an hour later that Harry was sitting on the floor in the living room, playing broomsticks with Teddy, that an owl arrived. It immediately flew towards him and dropped the letter it had been carrying.

Teddy giggled and started pointing excitedly at the disappearing bird, while Harry opened the letter that had been sent from none other than the Ministry itself.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Your attendance is needed for a special meeting with the Minister at 5pm. Failure to attend, will be met with force._

_Signed, Trudy Prescott_

Looking at his watch, Harry noted that it was quarter until the demanded time, and felt an old anger burn in him. Excusing himself Harry went into the kitchen and found

Andromeda staring out the window. "Mrs. Tonks?" Harry almost whispered, as he struggled to contain his temper. "I have to leave. The Ministry has summoned me."

"Oh, well you don't want to be late," she said, ushering him towards the fireplace. "Just take the floo. Teddy, come say goodbye to Harry!"

Two tiny feet ran towards the front door, before running even faster to the fireplace. "Don't go!" he cried, "You fun! Play wif me more!"

Lifting Teddy up in his arms, Harry gave him a tight hug. "I'm sorry Ted, but I have to go. I'll be back soon though, I promise," he spoke, his voice tight with emotion. "Be good for Andromeda, okay?"

"Okay Haiy," Teddy said, returning the hug as tightly as he could.

Harry used all his effort to let go of his godson and hand him to Andromeda. Even though he had just met him, he was only just even more determined to give him the childhood he didn't have.

When he arrived at the Ministry, the atrium already had a squad of aurors rushing to get through the crowd of people, and to the fireplaces. He only assumed that they didn't think he was going to show up. So when they spotted him, stopping in their tracks, they caught the full ferocity of his glare.

The entire atrium had gone silent. He didn't bother to stop and talk to anyone, he just silently made his way to the lifts, as the crowds parted for him. He could feel the auror squad following him though, and sharply turned around. If they wanted a scene, his training be damned, he'd give them a scene. "There is no need to follow me. I'm here taking time out of my day to answer this demand," he threw the piece of crumpled paper at their feet, "which is more than anyone here deserves. I don't care who the Minister is, who this Trudy Prescott is, or who any of you are. Go do your job and catch the last of those Death Eater's that are hiding. And don't follow me," he glared once more before turning around again and walking faster towards his goal.

He didn't even have to wait for a lift, one was already there, and the attendant standing in it was all too eager to press the correct button.

Harry remained silent, ignoring the stares, as the lift made it's way directly to the Minister's office. Finally they stopped, the doors opened, and he stepped out and came face to face with a woman who looked like she had been pulling her hair out, and was on the verge of crying.

"Are you Trudy Prescott?" he asked, his voice strained.

Her eyes focused on him and went wide, and after a few seconds, she shyly nodded.

"Because of your letter, I had to leave what I considered a far more important meeting," Harry said, looking at her straight in the eyes. She looked as if she wanted to shrink away. "Tell me, does the Minister know you demanded I come? Because I know the Minister, and I know that he's vaguely aware of my plans."

Trudy pursed her lips, her eyes still wide, but before she could speak, the only door in the office space opened, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt stepped out. "Harry Potter," he spoke, a smile on his face. "I thought Arthur told me you were still getting settled."

Harry didn't smile back at the old auror. "Trudy here sent me a note, I don't have it now, I'm sure one of your aurors picked it up after I threw it at them, but I was under the impression that you knew," he replied. If it were possible, Trudy looked even more afraid than before.

"I didn't," Kingsley said, eyeing Trudy. "Why don't we go speak in my office."

Harry nodded, but before he followed Kingsley, he whipped out his wand and with a few short waves, Trudy Prescott's appearance drastically changed, and a set of magic resistant handcuffs closed around her wrists.

Kingsley looked affronted. He quickly went in his office and did something, as Harry stared at one of his most hated antagonists. "I assume that Kingsley is calling in those aurors you wanted to come after me. Perhaps when they get you to Azkaban, they'll put you in a cell that's frequently visited by dementors. Hmm, maybe I'll ask them if it's possible," Harry said, a strange glint in his eyes. He barely contained his laughter at how pale the woman looked.

"You'll get what's coming to you Potter, just you wait," Umbridge finally said, the usual fire returning to her eyes. "If I had known that HE was working late, I'd have sent the note another day," she glared.

"You know, I'd still have been ready for you. After all, you can't mask your magical essence. The letter you sent me, was covered in yours," Harry said, and nodded to the two aurors that got out of the lift. "Tell the dementors I say hello," Harry called after them, unaware Kingsley had returned.

"You can read magical essences Harry?" he asked, quite shocked at the revelation.

"I can do many things now, Kingsley, that is just one of them," Harry replied. Gesturing to the open doors of the office, he raised his eyebrows. "I believe you would like to ask me some more questions?"

"Yes, I would," Kingsley agreed, and this time he waited for Harry to enter the office.

At the end of their meeting, Kingsley hadn't found out anything new. Harry was still being tight lipped about where he had been, only giving his deepest assurances that he wasn't going to become the next Dark Lord. When the young man walked out, Kingsley realized he only had more questions than he did answers. He couldn't wait for the start of next week, when Harry promised that certain things would come to light.

* * *

**A/N: **So I've decided that there will be at least two more chapters. I know I keep saying that, but the end is truly in sight.

I would also like to take a minute to bring your notice to my new blog. You can find the link on my profile. Over on my blog is where I'll respond to some of the reviews I get, as well as post updates about the progress of my stories.

Now without wasting any more of your time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review if you wish, it might just recieve a reply (on my blog of course!)


	5. Center of Gravity

Walking up to the gate's of Hogwarts the following Monday, Harry was happy to see that the damage from the battled had indeed been repaired. One part of him felt almost sick to his stomach, as he realized that when he entered the halls, none of the Founder's would be there to greet him.

He had asked, a year before he finally came back, if it was possible for them to come with him. His argument had been that with them with him, there would be no way his plans could fail. They had easily let him down from that dellusion, explaining that the past had to stay in the past, and no matter how much they wished that they could go with him, they just couldn't.

In present day, Harry spotted children running to and from classes, and smiled. They all looked so happy, with no care in the world. When the first person spotted him, a third year on his way back from what Harry assumed was Care of Magical Creatures, his scream could be heard all the way down in Hogsmeade.

"Harry Potter!" shouts starting sounding, and before he could say anything, multiple students all crowded around him. "What are you doing here? Are you going to teach us Defense? Is there a problem?" Question after question was fired at him, making him unable to answer.

It came as a relief when the Headmistress came running out, disbanding the group of students and reminding them they had class to get to. "Mr. Potter," Headmistress Vector welcomed. "Didn't your letter say you'd be here for lunch?"

Harry smiled, and nodded. "It did, but I have one thing I'd like to do before then," he answered. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to do it alone."

Vector gave a tight smile, and nodded. "If you'd wait a few more minutes, the rest of the students should be getting into their next classes," she said, walking him towards the doors. "It's good to see you back, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you," Harry nodded, and without any further conversation, Harry quietly made his way towards the dungeons.

When he finally got to the part of the castle he wanted to, he ran his hand over the wall. Salazar's letter had been the most shocking, and he couldn't wait to see the room that he had secretly left for him. Whispering the password, the wall slowly slid back and sideways, creating a passage way to the chamber. As soon as he stepped in, candles lit themselves, and light glittered off from the various bottles of stored potions.

The only potion he had eyes for though, was the sole purple vial sitting alone on the desk. It was the only one unlabled. Taking it in his hands, it still felt warm, as if it had only just been bottled. "Sal, I hope you've been resting easy," he whispered, uncorking it. He swallowed it with nothing more than a wince, as the taste was more foul than any other potion he had ever been given. It was nessecary though.

Harry's image flickered for a moment, and with a deep sigh, he felt his center of gravity completly align with the world. "And now it begins."

Waving his hand through the air, he renewed the perserving charms. As soon as he felt the charm attach, he went to the desk and rummaged over the few pieces of old parchment. He didn't proceed to read them, as he knew they'd only be whatever was on Salazar's mind that he couldn't speak to anyone. Finding the section of desk he was looking for, he tapped it twice, and slowly the section raised out of the desk, to reveal yet more vials.

These vials held no potion, they had in fact been a gift from Helga. The vials contained seeds of long extint plants, plants that were vital for the potion that he had just drank.

Gathering one of the vials, with no need to have more than the seeds already there, he pushed the section back down, and made his way to leave. He took one last look at the room, and he could picture Salazar hunched over the desk, writing furiously words he had never shared with anyone. For him to share this room with him, to leave out those parchments, he knew it was Salazar's way of apologizing.

Coming out of the passage way, he once again sealed it. Checking his watch, he nodded, and made his way to the Great Hall.

It was weird, in more ways than one, to walk the halls by himself. In the past, back with the Founders, he had always had someone walking with him. Be it a Founder, or Merlin, or one of the few students that had stayed at the school year round. When he attended the school, he had almost always had Ron at his side. Now, he was alone, and he found himself wishing that the Founder's were still here.

Before he knew it, he had reached the Great Hall, and he realized that all the students and teachers were already there eating. When he entered, everyone turned and looked at him, and soon clapping was heard all around. He tried to hold his head high and accept it, but it would never fail to make him uncomfortable.

Standing up from her meal, Headmistress Vector demanded their attention. "Children, please sit down and continue eating. Mr. Potter is here to visit, and I'm sure he'd appreciate it if he wasn't goggled at during the entire meal."

Harry nodded respectly to the woman, and when he reached the head table, he found Neville, and took the extra seat that had appeared for him.

"Blimey Harry," Neville said, "you look... different."

Harry smiled in thanks. "So do you Neville," he said and laughed. "Congrats on the apprenticeship, by the way."

"Thanks," Neville replied happily. "So where have you been?"

"Just away," Harry answered, helping himself to a sandwhich. "During my travels I came across an unique plant. I was told it wasn't safe to uproot, but I was given some seeds. I thought maybe you'd like to make use of them?"

Neville looked at Harry closely, accepting the fact he'd never learn the whole story, and took the vial of seeds. "Do you know what the plant's called?"

Harry nodded and looked over the sea of students while he answered. Neville's reaction didn't fail to attract attention from some of the more curious students, and the few faculty sitting up there with them. "Harry, those don't exsist anywhere, anymore. How the hell did you get these?"

"Like I said, they were given to me," Harry responded.

As soon as lunch was over, Harry followed Headmistress Vector up to her office. "So I understand you have some business to take care of," Vector started, gesturing for him to take a seat. When he didn't, she shrugged her shoulders, assuming it was part of coming out of the war alive.

"I do, but first you need to read this," Harry said, taking out one of the scrolls he had recieved from the goblins. He didn't bother watching her read it, instead he went to the window and looked out over the grounds. He could almost see Godric and Salazar fencing on the grounds. It was with a heavy sigh that he tore himself away from the window and back into the room. "The goblins can confirm that that is legitimate."

Vector sat with a thoughtful look on her face. It was minutes before she tore her eyes away from the old parchment to look at the man in front of her. "So am I to be demoted from my position?" she finally asked.

Harry looked at her and for just as long as she was quiet, he was too. Finally, he replied, "No, that isn't my intention. I just wish to raise the standards back up to what they were. That document states that the Board of Govenors no longer can exsist while I am alive, and when I do reach an age to retire, I shall make up a new Board of Govenors along with a strict charter future members must follow."

"This also states that ghosts are not permitted to teach, am I to assume we'll be exorsizing our current history teacher?"

Harry quickly shook his head. "There are many more classrooms in the school. We'll simply just hire a new teacher, who will hopefully not bore the students to sleep."

Vector nodded. "And we're buying new brooms?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "By next year, the first years will all be given a standard practice broom that is in league with other, newer schools," Harry answered. "The only thing that everyone will have a hard time getting used to is the dismisall of the board. But truthfully, they're not needed as long as you are doing your job."

Pinning the young man with a hot glare, Vector took offense. "Are you saying I'm not?"

"Not at all, as long as you keep things up to the standards listed on the document," Harry answered, not effected by her glare. "Do you agree to uphold those standards?" A short nod was given and Harry smiled. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go fix the wards and I'll see you next week."

Before he could leave Vector called out to him. "You miss them, don't you?"

Harry pursed his lips, and slowly nodded. "There are many things they left for me, but even with all of them, it doesn't compare to their presence."

"One more thing Mr. Potter," Vector said getting up from her desk. "Just who was your favorite?"

"Rowena," Harry said, not missing a beat. "Rowena was my favorite."

* * *

**A/N: **I had planned for this to be longer, but I honestly just wanted to get it done with and up. I'm sorry if you feel cheated. But if I have you attention, I do have a question to ask. If you could go on over to my blog (link on my profile) and click on the link that says "help" I'd really appreciate it. I'm still looking for the fic on my own, but it is like looking for a needle in a haystack.


End file.
